


Locker Room Recognitions

by Kaizokuniichan



Category: Free!
Genre: Confrontations, M/M, jealous brother, sassy captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuniichan/pseuds/Kaizokuniichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protective older brother Rin, but there's also...something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Recognitions

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love this fucked up love triangle, okay?

Sounds of mindless idle chatter fill the Samezuka swimming team’s locker room; the rich voice of their charismatic captain stands out above the rest.

"Alright everyone, nice work today! I can tell you all have been keeping up with your training and exercises. If we all keep improving at this rate, we are sure to conquer our next upcoming tournament!"

Excited mumbles of agreement are exchanged as all of the club members finish packing their belongings and head back to their dorms. The lithe figure of Matsuoka Rin moves at a steady, purposeful pace, robotically gathering his possessions as he calculates any additional training he can slap on to his already rigorous schedule. The voices of his teammates sail past his consciousness, filtering into a dull hum. The sooner he gets out of here, the sooner he can get running, and the sooner he can get that hair’s breadth closer to…

His teammates rush past him on their way out the door, which is odd in itself because normally he is the first one finished and the first one to leave. His mind is annoyingly cluttered today however, no matter how many times he’s tried to flush out all of the unwanted thoughts with every dive beneath the chlorine-filled surface.

The presence of his captain in Rin’s peripheral vision is keeping him mildly distracted from making his fast break out of the locker room. He is always acutely aware of him for whatever reason, and today the redhead is being even more conspicuous with every extra bounce in his step and a gleam in his amber eyes. He’s a couple feet away talking (quite animatedly) with one of Rin’s teammates.

"I’m sorry Takashi-kun, but I’m going to have to miss our one-on-one strength training today. I have….ah….I’ve got a date."

"Oh, no worries captain, I understand! By the way, who’s this date with anyway? Do I know her? Is she cute?"

Unabashed glee rolls off of Seijuurou in waves as he unsuccessfully attempts to turn a giddy smile into one of nonchalance.

"Yeah, yeah she’s really cute. And she’s sweet and seems to have a good head on her shoulders. I’ve had my eye on her for some time now but she’s been playing hard to get. It’s cool though, I enjoy the challenge. I just hope she likes what I’ve got planned for us. I really want to make a good impression."

The team mate, Takashi-kun, claps the captain on the shoulder and throws him an encouraging smile.

"Don’t worry captain! I’m sure you’ll make a great impression. Gou-chan would have to be crazy not to see what a great catch you are."

The anxiety that had leaked into Seijuurou’s eyes dissipates somewhat.

"Thank you for the encouragement, Takashi-kun! I’ll text you tomorrow so we can reschedule your strength training. In the meantime, take it easy on that leg of yours. We want it to continue healing properly. Don’t put too much strain on it."

"You’ve got it captain," the boy replies as he walks past him and exits the locker room.

Rin remains queued to Seijuurou’s every movement, hackles raised as he enters older brother protective mode.

"Oi, captain," he murmurs, voice ghosting across the floor, "who says you’re taking my sister out without consulting me first?"

Seijuurou turns to face him, a perplexed look striking his features. “Hmm? Oh I didn’t think it’d be a problem. You know I’m a nice guy right? And I like your sister a lot. I’ll treat her well of course.”

Rin stands up with a resolute sigh as the other male hums delightedly, cracking each individual knuckle in his hands as he moves forward.

"You say you’re a nice guy, but that doesn’t really waive your extensive dating track record. How do I know you’re not just trying to add another notch to your belt?"

They are face to face now, Rin’s head raises to look Seijuurou directly in the eye. Despite the slight height difference, the younger man’s presence is no less intimidating.

"Don’t think you can just use my sister for however you want, then cast her aside, and think I’m just gonna stand here and not do anything about it. You wanna get to her, you gotta get through me."

Seijuurou holds his hands up defensively.

"I honestly don’t understand where this is coming from Matsuoka-kun. You know me. You’re around me pretty much everyday. You know I have respect for you, and would never do something disrespectful as to treat Gou-kun in such a way."

"Oh, so you refer to me as Matsuoka-kun, but you can refer to my sister with such familiarity already? You’re getting too comfortable."

"This is ridiculous."

"It’s called respect, captain."

Uneasiness threatens to spill over in the older boy’s stomach as Rin steps close enough so that they feel the warmth oscillate from each other’s face. Tension swirls around in the now empty locker room, sitting heavily upon their shoulders.

Seijuurou’s eyes flash with something unrecognizable, and he closes the door of his locker with a clipped sigh. Turning to face the young man in front of him again, he lays an oppressive hand on his shoulder and keeps it weighted down in place.

"Are you sure this isn’t about something else, Matsuoka-kun? I’m starting to sense some underlying tones in this conversation."

Rin squares his shoulders and keeps his feet firmly in place as he continues staring passively at Seijuurou’s face.

"I need you to keep your focus on me and the team."

Seijuurou’s mouth quirks up into a smirk.

"You and the team, huh? You’re being kind of generous with that statement aren’t you?"

Rin’s brows furrow.

"What exactly do you mean?"

Golden eyes that had been critically analyzing his every movement soften. The hand on his shoulder maintains a firm grip.

"Ahh, nothing. Must have been my imagination then. I just thought you and I sort of connected, you know?"

"Connected how, exactly," Rin asks, swallowing thickly. He doesn’t like where this is going one bit. He can feel the tellings of his attraction being exposed when they really need to just fuck off and disappear. Yeah, he was being protective older brother Rin. But he was also jealous Rin who didn’t appreciate the person he was semi-attracted to going after his little sister. It was just several different ways of fucked up.

"Hm, well. You kind of pull off this steely exterior that may be a bit off-putting to some people. But you and I seem to get along so well! I do genuinely enjoy having you on the team." Seijuurou gives him an easy smile, his eyes still hold a suspiciously knowing look. Rin rests a hand against the older boy’s chest and gently pushes him back.

"You’re annoyingly intuitive, aren’t you?"

The hand still holding his shoulder pulls him forward, even closer. Seijuurou’s cool smile remains in place as he leans back against the lockers.

"It’s part of the job man. That’s what makes a good captain, being able to read people and analyze everyone’s needs."

"Everyone’s needs, huh?" Rin inquires with a smirk. "What is it you think I need?" He’s done talking about swimming now.

Seijuurou’s hand slides down to give his elbow a warm squeeze. His eyes, normally bright and cheerful are heavily lidded and almost downright seductive.

"I’m here to provide whatever assistance you may need, Matsuoka-kun."

"Rin."

Cherry-colored eyebrows raise.

"Call me Rin. I don’t need to hear that stuffy dignified manner of speaking."

"Ahh, so you want me to speak familiarly with you."

"Well we know each other, don’t we?"

Seijuurou gives his arm a slight tug but Rin merely cocks his head to the side mockingly. This is a weird little dance they are having, but he likes it.

"Are you going to disobey your captain, Rin?" Seijuurou mutters, his deep, raspy voice setting his nerves racing. It was easy to forget just how low the captain’s voice could get when he always spoke in such a jovial tone.

"Are you gonna punish me for it, captain?"

The sound of their racing hearts pound within their ears as the two continue staring at one another in anticipation. Neither goes to make the next move.

"I’m here to provide any assistance you may need, Rin.”

"Stop going after my sister," Rin breathes. ‘And come after me instead.’

Seijuurou’s eyes narrow as his smirk becomes more tight-lipped. He gets the hint.

"I’m not focused on your sister right now.” Fingers curl and dig into Rin’s arm, not painfully but enough to send spirited jolts up to up to his chest. He moves a fraction of a step closer and uses his other arm to box the captain in between himself and the lockers. ‘This feels really familiar.’

"Good, you should be focused on me."

If they’re close proximity is making Seijuurou feel uncomfortable, he doesn’t show it. His face remains laid-back as ever as they stand chest to chest, interest piqued, as well as arousal. He opens his mouth to give another suggestive reply when a phone ringer sounds, startling them both. Rin steps back to give Seijuurou some space as he fishes his phone from his pocket. Glancing at the digital screen, he is brought back to the present.

"Ah, I’m sorry Matsuoka-kun," Seijuurou apologizes sincerely, putting his phone back into his pocket, "I really have to get going. I don’t want to keep Gou-kun waiting too long."

Rin’s eyes narrow at yet another familiar use of Gou-kun but doesn’t say anything else.

"If you so much as hurt her, you know you’ll have to answer to me."

Seijuurou picks his gym bag up off the floor and turns toward the exit.

"Of course, of course. She’s in very capable hands."

The gap between the two of them widens and Seijuurou comes to a halt under the doorway.

"As far as answering to somebody goes, Rin, I wouldn’t mind at all if it was you.”

Rin watches the captain’s retreating back with a derisive smile as he picks up his own gym bag and goes to exit the locker room in suit. The atmosphere continues to hang heavily even after the two of them are long gone.


End file.
